


In Labor

by amandak0312



Series: Dallas Elio Sousa [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Compliant, Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. References, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday, Canon Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hospitals, Meet the Family, Mother-Son Relationship, POV Daniel Sousa, Post-Canon, Pregnancy, Protective Skye | Daisy Johnson, SHIELD, SHIELD Family, SHIELD Husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27235438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandak0312/pseuds/amandak0312
Summary: All the chapters of the "In Labor" mini-saga from "Daisy, Daniel, and Dallas" can be found here.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Series: Dallas Elio Sousa [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984777
Kudos: 4





	1. Water Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a few weeks before her due date, Daisy feels her water break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: language

Daisy groaned as she felt the warmth of the sunlight on her face and lazily blinked her eyes open. She rested her hands over her belly, swollen as one's should be during the third trimester. Her son would be coming into the world soon.

"Good morning, baby," Daisy whispered as to not wake her husband. "I can't wait until you come out. Mommy and Daddy already love you so much." She turned her head over to Daniel, who was still sound asleep next to her. She shifted so that she could softly kiss his cheek, to which her husband smiled in his sleep. Daisy removed the white covers off of herself and stood up.

Immediately after standing up, she felt like something was wrong. She felt herself leak like she was using the bathroom, but the stream of fluid wasn't stopping. Shit.

"Daniel?" Daisy said, panicking slightly. Daniel only shifted in his sleep after murmuring a, "Love you, honey."

Daisy felt herself panic even more. "Daniel!" she yelled.

"Wha-?" Daniel stammered before falling off his side of the bed. Quickly recovering, he stood up and saw his wife frozen beside the bed, her pants wet. The realization hit him like a brick to the face.

"Fuck." Without saying anything more, Daniel ran over to Daisy and scooped Daisy up in his arms.

"I'm not supposed to be due for another month," Daisy whimpered as Daniel carried her to the front door and grabbed the keys hanging on the nearby hook. "What if something's wrong with our son?"

"No, no, honey," Daniel reassured, though he was panicking himself. "Don't think like that. He's gonna be okay. Just hang on for a bit, alright?" To which Daisy nodded. Daniel unlocked the car and gently set Daisy in the passenger seat. Daisy strapped the seatbelt on herself as Daniel got into the driver's seat.

He turned the key in the ignition. Nothing. He turned it again. Nothing once more.

"Goddamnit, not today!" Daniel cursed, his mouth letting out more curses as the car still refused to start. After a minute, thankfully, the engine roared to life.

Thank you, thank you, Daisy silently prayed as she felt a cramp take over her uterus. "Wait a minute, baby," she said to her pregnant belly.

"Let's go," Daniel said hurriedly, more to himself than to his wife, and backed the car out of the driveway. However, he failed to see the trash can behind him, and both spouses jumped when they heard it crash to the ground.

"Motherfucker," Daniel seethed as he quickly left the car to prop the trash can back to its standing position and move it out of the way. After that was over, he settled himself back into the driver's seat and switched the gear from Park to Reverse.

"Okay, now let's go," he said, before backing the car out of the driveway and speeding towards the hospital.


	2. Frantic Thinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a pregnant Daisy about to give labor in the passenger seat, Daniel can't believe he's going to be a father soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: mild language

Daisy and Daniel could both agree that life was being a massive bitch right now. Daisy was pissed because she partly got the bed wet when her water broke, and she'd have to change the bedsheets when they got back from the hospital. Daniel was pissed because he knocked over the trash can when backing out of the driveway earlier.

Now, the two of them were pissed at their biggest enemy right now: freeway traffic. Literal bumper-to-bumper traffic. Daisy was trying not to panic from the passenger's seat, but Daniel noticed how she tried to (discreetly) see if the cars in front of them were moving. Daniel was drumming his fingers against the steering wheel impatiently, muttering under his breath.

"Ooh," Daisy flinched as she rested her hand over her belly. "Damnit, Dallas, hold on a little longer, okay?"

Daniel stared at Daisy's belly, still unable to believe that his wife was ready to give birth to their son. That Dallas was ready to come into the world. The past 8 months have been a blur of Daisy having mood swings and throwing up, Daniel panicking about being a father, and the couple setting up the nursery next to the master bedroom and painting the walls jade green.

Dallas Elio Sousa. That was the name Daniel and Daisy agreed upon. Dallas was Daisy's choosing, the name meaning someone stable, disciplined, and practical. She wanted her son to grow up filled with love, unlike her own childhood, which was filled with chaos and misery. Elio, on the other hand, was Daniel's choosing. The name Elio had Spanish origins, something Daniel considered since his father was ¾ Spanish, and it represented the Sun, which he felt was accurate for the person he knew his son would grow up to be.

Daniel startled as he heard a horn honk behind him. Taking his eyes off of Daisy, he was relieved to see that the traffic cleared somewhat, and drove forward.

"We're almost there, buddy," Daniel said to Daisy's belly, an action that Daisy found hilarious. "We're about five minutes away from the hospital, try not to give your mom such a hard time." In response, Daisy felt her uterus contract.

"I can tell this one's going to be a lot of trouble," Daisy groaned in pain as her husband chuckled. Before long, they were exiting the freeway, the hospital in their line of sight.

"Thank God," Daniel whispered, slowly taking his hand to rub it over Daisy's belly.

"This was only half of the journey, Sousa," Daisy teased, out of breath. Daniel mentally braced himself as he turned into the parking lot of the hospital. He saw a nurse walk through the sliding glass doors and drove to the entrance before putting the car into park. The nurse, noticing them, immediately walked over to the car. One look at a frantic Daniel and a sweaty (and pregnant) Daisy told her all she needed to know.

"First time?" she asked, to which Daisy nodded. "I'll call for a wheelchair."

A few moments later, another hospital employee rolled up to the car, a wheelchair in his grasp. The nurse opened the passenger door and helped Daisy out of the seat.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to park your car before following us inside. Please ask the front desk for your wife's room number after parking," she said as Daisy sat down in the wheelchair. Daniel nodded in understanding as his wife was wheeled away. He didn't move the car until he saw the nurse, the hospital employee, and Daisy disappear behind the sliding glass doors.


	3. Welcome to the world, Dallas.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Out of all the things he's been through, Daniel never would've thought becoming a father would scare him the most. That, and the fact that Daisy was crushing his hand to smithereens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: language, slightly graphic process of childbirth

If anyone was looking closely, they'd see that Daniel's face had gone pale. It wasn't the fear, it wasn't the apprehension, and it certainly wasn't due to excitement. No. His face had paled because he was currently feeling the true strength Daisy had. He felt like his bones could shatter at any moment just because of his wife's grip. Daniel was just glad that Daisy was holding his left hand and not his right.

Daisy, in question, was splayed out on the hospital bed, her body writhing in pain due to her contractions, which became more and more frequent.

"Okay, Daisy, you're at 10 centimeters now. It's time to push," the doctor commanded gently. This earned a growl from Daisy, who was sweating profusely. Her face contorted once more when a particularly brutal contraction racked through her body.

"Goddamnit, Sousa," she seethed in between labored breaths. "I am never letting you put a baby into me again."

Daniel could barely nod. "Yes, honey."

"Fucking hell, this monster is gonna kill me," Daisy groaned, squeezing Daniel's hand even tighter. It took her husband nearly all of his willpower to not let a sound escape his lips. He could feel his fingers growing numb. "How the fuck do people push out baby after baby?"

"I can see the head, Daisy," the doctor said gently, trying her best not to provoke more of Daisy's frustration.

"Can't I get any more painkillers, Doc?" Daisy gasped, her eyes squeezing shut. Daniel silently tucked a strand of hair away from his wife's sweaty brow.

The doctor shook her head no. "We can't give you more of the epidural, Daisy. Too much will lower your blood pressure and prove dangerous for you and your baby."

Daisy groaned in pain at this. She turned her face toward Daniel. "After today, condoms are a must, Daniel Sousa. I am never doing this again." Daniel could only nod meekly as his wife screamed in pain once more.

"Nurse, vital check," the doctor commanded one of the women at standby. The nurse glanced at the monitors.

"Blood pressure: 142 over 85. Heart rate: 76 beats per minute," the nurse listed out. The doctor nodded at these numbers before encouraging Daisy to push more.

"You're almost there, Mrs. Johnson," the doctor said.

The noise of the room turned into a low buzz. Daniel Sousa never thought he'd feel this much fear. After all, he was a World War II veteran, SSR agent, and former S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. He'd seen his Alternate self die facedown in a pool, been kidnapped by Malick years ago, apparently died in front of Daisy in a time loop, and had many close calls with the Chronicoms. It was the feeling of Daisy crushing his hand and the prospect of becoming a father that terrified him the most. Daniel was pulled back to reality when he felt Daisy give out a huge sigh next to him.

The next sound, he knows will be ingrained into his memory for the rest of his life. A sound that made all his fear that had compiled over his life worth it. Dallas Elio Sousa let out his first cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That concludes the "In Labor" mini-saga. Like I stated before, these chapters can be found in "Daisy, Daniel, and Dallas". 
> 
> Comments, kudos, constructive criticism, and requests are always appreciated :)


End file.
